Rumores em Sarasaland !
center|510px Bem-vindo ao lugar dos rumores de Sarasaland! Aqui você encontrará rumores, teorias, conteúdo elaborado por fãs e as últimas fofocas sobre Daisy e afiliados. A seguinte informação não é, portanto, oficial e, inevitavelmente, falta evidências de fontes ou às vezes, por isso tenha em mente isso quando ler o seguinte. Abaixo estão descritos vários rumores, o wikia simplesmente retransmite informações. Se você conhece quaisquer rumores credíveis sobre Daisy, sinta-se à vontade para comentar nesta página, especificando a fonte desse rumor. Nota: Os rumores que se revelam falsos serão marcados com um logotipo "BUSTED" e o título está tachado. Um amiibo Daisy seria a caminho ? Um dos nossos membros, Jourdon, contatou a Nintendo of America no 1-800-255-3700 (um número americano, então não tente) e a linha indicou que pressionasse o botão 5 para qualquer dúvida relacionada a jogos ou outros Mercadorias em antecipação, o que ele fez. Ele então teve uma pessoa real para quem ele explicou que os fãs realmente queriam e desejavam um amigo para Daisy por um tempo. A pessoa respondeu que na Nintendo eles estavam cientes dos pedidos e que, dentro da Nintendo of America, eles tinham ecos sobre o amigo adicional Mario Super Mario que sairia em breve. Mas eles não ouviram nada mais. Vamos cruzar os dedos! Rumo exato comprovado no 13 de junho de 2016. Daisy será jogável no Mario Kart Arcade GPDX Uma imagem transferida do site oficial do Mario Kart Arcade GPDX mostra que, além das novas corridas, as máquinas de arcade vão hospedar os "favoritos dos fãs", literalmente favoritos dos fãs, neste caso Mario metal, Harmony e Daisy para ser jogável. Mas apenas os dois primeiros chegaram no DLC ... Isso significa que a Daisy será integrada muito em breve? Ou que os desenvolvedores originalmente planejaram adicionar Daisy, mas eles mudaram acidentalmente seus planos apenas para ela? Essas máquinas não receberam DLC por algum tempo e provavelmente não receberão mais. Uma coisa é certa, em um momento ou outro, Daisy foi planejada. Rumo exato comprovado no 1 de junho de 2017 Daisy aparece no Mario is Missing No jogo Mario is Missing (lançado no NES em 1992), Mario é seqüestrado por Bowser e Luigi terá que salvá-lo. Em um ponto do jogo, Luigi recebe informações de uma mulher em um quiosque. O que é muito interessante é que esta mulher se parece muito com Daisy. (como visível à esquerda). As semelhanças começam com a coroa, o que implica que a mulher é uma princesa. Embora não vejamos nenhuma jóia nesta coroa, seus brincos parecem ser verde-turquesa com a jóia do busto que também é desta cor com quatro pétalas brancas. Mais visivelmente, o cabelo da mulher é marrom e ela usa um vestido amarelo com luvas que se pararam nos pulsos, ou, de qualquer forma, revelando seus braços (o que não é o caso com Peach). Nós também podemos distinguir sua postura que não é diferente da de Daisy no Super Mario Land (capa no Super Mario Maker). O design desta mulher é muito parecido com Peach's no Super Mario World, mas também sabemos que esta mulher tem muitas semelhanças com Daisy, que naquela época tinha praticamente o mesmo design de Peach, então podemos deduzir que essa mulher não pode ser Peach. Esta aparência nunca foi confirmada como uma aparência de Daisy, embora a semelhança seja impressionante. Além disso, existem vários quiosques deste tipo no jogo, e a mulher dentro pode às vezes ter outra aparência, na foto à direita, vemos, de fato, que ela é loira com um vestido azul. (Não é a Rosalina !) Acredite ou não, mas essa mulher também se parece com a Daisy, de outra forma. Quando o jogo Mario is Missing foi criado, Daisy brevemente teve outras cores de referência, a Nintendo provavelmente ainda estava procurando como fazer Daisy aparecer. Em particular, podemos observar essas cores de um dia em que aparece (confirmado desta vez) em NES Open Tournament Golf: Daisy é ... loira e usa um vestido azul. NES Open Tournament Golf foi realizado um ano antes de Mario Missing, então em 1991 ... Os desenvolvedores do Mario estão faltando teria visto a última mudança de cor de Daisy e, portanto, incluíram as duas formas. O cabelo loiro, o vestido azul e as mangas curtas realmente correspondem à representação de Daisy visível na capa do jogo. Perturbador não é ? Daisy tem duas roupas para o Super Mario Maker Antes do anúncio oficial de sua fantasia para o Super Mario Maker em janeiro de 2015, um "fã" de Daisy, Kinja, publicou uma mensagem no Twitter em dezembro para dizer que descobriu dois figurinos para a Daisy no site oficial japonês. Super Mario Maker: Mas dois ou três dias depois, ele admitiu que estava errado e que ele mesmo havia desenhado esses figurinos. Ele queria mostrar a Nintendo quanto Daisy queria, mas ele decepcionou muitas pessoas ... Daisy tem um papel principal no Paper Mario na Wii U Rumores relataram um novo Paper Mario no Wii U que aconteceria em Sarasaland com Daisy em um papel principal. A pessoa que começou esse rumor era aparentemente um "buscador de vazamento" e teria previsto mais jogos e mais detalhes graças a isso. Mais tarde, a mesma pessoa anunciou um Nintendo Direct em fevereiro que falaria sobre esse jogo com a Daisy. Mas o mês de fevereiro passou e nenhum ND foi transmitido. As pessoas então chamaram essa pessoa, e é isso que ela disse: "And with that said I'm asking you to leave me alone. Pass the message onto your good buddy memoryman too please. I have too much going on with my personal life to worry about Internet forums. I wish you nothing but the best Michael." => "Dito isto, eu gostaria que você me deixasse em paz. Passe a mensagem para o seu bom amigo, memória, por favor. Eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer na minha vida pessoal para estar preocupado com o que está acontecendo nos fóruns da internet. Desejo-lhe o melhor Michael." Michael é, naturalmente, o Michaeloll, ex-membro do grupo. Este rumor foi, portanto, provado ser falso desde que a fonte original deste boato foi questionada sobre por que nada aconteceu, ela não tentou se defender, possivelmente admitir que estava mentindo. Em março (3), Paper Mario: Color Splash foi anunciado no Wii U. O jogo ocorre na Prism Island eo trailer mostrou apenas Paper Peach e Paper Mario. Nenhum vestígio de Daisy ou Sarasaland, que teria sido uma escolha mais interessante e sábia para um local de videogame. E sim, a última vez que Sarasaland era visível, estava em preto e branco. O princípio do Paper Mario: Color Splash é dar cor ao lugar, teria sido uma excelente transição para trazer Sarasaland! Fofocas Rivalidade com a Rosalina Há vários anos, muitos fãs pensam que a princesa Daisy e Rosalina são rivais. Desde a criação da Rosalina, a maioria dos fãs da princesa laranja tem a sensação de que não só Daisy, mas também suas vozes foram ignoradas, negligenciadas em favor da Rosalina. Nintendo parece pensar que Rosalina= dinheiro, por isso deve ser integrado em todos os lugares, como no Super Smash Bros. Mario & Luigi Puzzles & Dragons, Mario LINE Stickers, e também um mini-Rosalina no Mario & Friends amiibo desafio, ilogicamente jogável na série Mario & Sonic nos Jogos Olímpicos, enquanto Daisy fica ausente. Eles não pensam que é possível integrar as duas mulheres? Muitas pessoas também pensam que a Rosalina tomou o lugar de Daisy, que poderia ser visto na versão inicial do Direct Mario Kart 8 initial video footage for the Mario Kart 8 Direct, durante o qual, em um momento, as combinações de personagens + veículos são apresentadas. Peach foi um pouco destacado, Daisy não, e Rosalina estrela na moto decorada com as cores e patrocinadores da Daisy. Além disso, em um dos primeiros trailers Mario Tennis Ultra Smash, a Nintendo se concentrou em uma partida entre as duas mulheres. Na versão 3DS do Mario & Sonic nos Jogos Olímpicos do Rio 2016, Daisy e Harmony são os únicos personagens da equipe de Mario a ser jogáveis na ginástica rítmica: Hoop (e Mario, claro, que é jogável em todos os esportes). Por enquanto, tudo isso é um simples rumor, não existe evidência de relação entre as duas mulheres. Talvez se exista uma nova Fortune Street, veremos que existe uma tensão entre elas. Um clone da Daisy ?? Antes da integração da nova Daisy no Mario Party 4 (2002), um personagem foi introduzido no Mario Golf em 1999. Seu nome: Azalea. Esta pessoa tem uma história pouco conhecida, mas algo é realmente impressionante quando a vemos: EXACTAMENTE a mesma aparência que Daisy: estrutura e cor do cabelo, olhos, nariz, voz, cores favoritas ... Mais ela também é chamada de uma flor! Daisy apareceu depois dela ainda em seu estilo antigo (em 2000 no Mario Tennis 64). Podemos apostar fortemente que a Azalea serviu de modelo para o redesenho gráfico da Daisy. O que se sabe sobre Azalea vem do site japonês de Camelot (um co-desenvolvedor do jogo). Dizem-se que Daisy e Azalea estão relacionadas: elas seriam irmãs: Source Daisy estava prevista para o Super Mario 3D World É especulado que Daisy foi intencional, ou pelo menos pensou, para integrar o SM3DW como o 5º personagem. No entanto, não sabemos se foi em vez da Rosalina ou do Toad azul. Além disso, o ícone do seu estilo de jogo estava pronto e foi projetado antes do lançamento do SM3DW: Esta teoria seria falsa porque outros personagens também tinham um ícone deste estilo como Donkey Kong, Yoshi e até Wario, como visto no Nintendo Badge Arcade. (Os ícones de DK e Yoshi foram visíveis antes do lançamento do SM3DW) O logotipo do jogo apresenta a palavra "MARIO" com as letras de uma cor diferente: M vermelho, Um verde, R amarelo, I azul e O rosa, correspondendo a Mario, Luigi, Sapo azul e Pêssego. O R amarelo poderia ter apresentado Daisy, mas foi cancelado no último momento e o R amarelo torna-se uma referência ao "Mundo 3D". Daisy será uma personagem principal do SUPER Mario http://nintendo.tumblr.com/post/138030649868/in-1989-mario-went-portable-and-took-the-game-boy Este destaque do Super Mario Land das dúvidas e especulações da Nintendo sobre o que a Nintendo planeja fazer com o Super Mario Land: um novo jogo, um remake? Eles também insistem que Daisy poderia ser apresentada no futuro. Além disso, outra imagem mostra que Daisy está na mente dos desenvolvedores da Nintendo (a preocupação é que ela está apenas em pensamentos). A imagem vem da página Personagens da enciclopédia Super Mario feita para os 30 anos do herói do mesmo nome (parece tão oficial): Podemos ver facilmente Daisy quando, por exemplo, o Donkey Kong extremamente popular ou o personagem secundário Waluigi não estão lá. Mas também pode ser apenas uma referência a todos os personagens criados para um Super Mario, que neste caso não significaria muito para o futuro da Daisy, infelizmente. Mas a integração da princesa no Super Mario Run rebate as cartas, agora é sobre se foi um evento único ou um verdadeiro começo de uma nova história. O criador da Daisy Muitas pessoas pensam que Gunpei Yokoi é o designer de Daisy desde que ele foi o produtor de Super Mario Land e o gerente de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento 1. Mas isso nunca foi provado, Yokoi nunca foi foi creditado como o designer de sua princesa ou outro personagem. Na verdade, ninguém é creditado com o seu design, o último permanece um mistério. A Daisy e o Waluigi Isso nunca foi provado, mas Waluigi pode ter uma queda por Daisy, mas Daisy o odiaria. É por isso que Luigi e Waluigi são inimigos e isso explicaria sua rivalidade. Outras evidências sugerem que Daisy suspeita que Waluigi está sofrendo alguma violência contra ele (do Fortune Street): "Você faria qualquer coisa por mim, certo Waluigi? Aposto que sim! Vá, troque nossas lojas!" mas a Daisy não gosta dele e pensa que seu amor por ela é insalubre: "Por que eu parei aqui? Não só é caro, mas também é detido por Waluigi! Icky icky ew!" Hi, I'm Daisy! Esta frase é conhecida e reconhecida pela maioria dos fãs da Nintendo e outros. Ela foi originalmente grita por Daisy em Mario Kart: Double Dash !! quando o jogador muda de personagem na parte de trás ou quando ganha, e desde então foi levado uma e outra vez especialmente em vários vídeos do Youtube para simular, suavemente ou mal Daisy. Além disso, muitos odiadores se divertem dizendo que é a única coisa que ela pode dizer, o que, é claro, não é verdade. Objetivamente, esta frase certamente foi desejada pela Nintendo para diferenciar ainda mais a Peach e a Daisy, esclarecendo seu nome e mostrando quem ela é. Uma teoria alternativa liga esta frase ao Super Mario Land. Na verdade, quando Mario termina um nível de chefe, ele encontra um inimigo que se parece com Daisy antes de se transformar em sua verdadeira aparência. Talvez Daisy quer provar que é ela e não um inimigo que tomou a aparência quando ela diz essa frase. Sarasaland e Daisy seriam muito mais ricos que a Peach e o seu território Esta é uma teoria muito plausível porque as pistas são numerosas e visíveis através de vários jogos. Do mais óbvio para o mais implícito, tudo está descrito no vídeo que acompanha esse rumor (o que é em inglês, por outro lado). Além disso, muitas pessoas também compartilham esse sentimento e isso é traduzido em vários sites que lidam com Daisy, entre outros. Além disso, uma pequena conversa entre Peach e Daisy na Fortune Street diz muito sobre esse rumor: * A Peach: "Oh, Peach! Que pequena loja encantadora. Todas as lojas do Mushroom Kingdom são tão...econômicas? " Insinuando fortemente que Daisy é mais rica que a Peach. Feminista A Daisy seria feminista e apoiaria o retrato das mulheres nos jogos, como mostrado na Fortune Street quando ela perderá para o Peach: em vez de ficar chateada, ela diz: * A Peach: "Adoro o poder das meninas, Peach! Ganhe para as senhoras! "" Além disso, a Daisy participa de atividades puramente femininas, ser um garoto certamente não a impede de ser mulher: * A Birdo: "Hey, Birdo! Depois de trocarmos nossas lojas, vamos pintar as nossas unhas! Hee hee !" No Mario Kart 8, a Daisy pode ser vista numa publicidad do Women of Racing Organization Daisy está consciente da sua exclusão dos principais jogos Parece que Daisy está consciente de que ela não estava no Super Mario Galaxy: * "Sempre quis viajar no espaço! Vai ser o melhor jogo já criado!" (Starship Mario) Ou Super Mario Bros. * "Whoa! Ouvi muitas histórias loucas sobre esse lugar. Vai ser explosivo! " (Super Mario Bros.) (O que ela irá verificar mais tarde através de sua experiência no Super Mario Maker) 'A criação de Disney da Rosetta foi influenciada por Daisy?' A Rosetta é a fada do jardim no universo da Disney. O que é impressionante é que tem uma grande semelhança com a nossa princesa: ela é chamada de uma flor (ROSE-tta), ela é a fada do jardim. Fisicamente, seu corte de cabelo é vermelho e tem a mesma estrutura que Daisy, ela tem olhos verdes. Além do vestido vermelho, essas várias pistas podem nos fazer pensar que Daisy talvez não seja para nada no design da Rosetta. 'NintendoLand' Quase nada com o jogo do mesmo nome, a NintendoLand é um parque de diversões (como a Disneyland, por exemplo) que poderia ver o dia nos anos 2020. Dois ou três temas principais seriam desenvolvidos no início, como The Legend of Zelda, Pokémon e, claro, o Super Mario. Mario assumiria o lugar do Mickey Mouse, Peach, Minnie ou Cinderella e Daisy ... Daisy Duck? Nós apostamos que Daisy será referenciada através de artigos, atrações ou ambos no que poderia se tornar um parque mais popular do que Disneyland! >>> http://www.mirrordaily.com/nintendo-will-bring-nintendoland/27903/ O dado amigável No Mario Party: Star Rush todos os personagens receberam seu próprio dado, mais ou menos único, com suas próprias características, por exemplo, Wario tem um dado que pode dar um 4, 5, 6 ou 7, mas pode perder 1 peça em uma em cada três de Peach dá uma chance em 2 para obter um 4 e Donkey Kong pode dar um 0 ou 10. Daisy's, o morto amigável, dará uma pontuação maior dependendo do número de pessoas que serão recrutadas no Equipe da princesa, uma característica incrivelmente próxima de um slogan do We Are Daisy: More we are, stronger we are, quanto mais nós somos, mais fortes somos. Coincidência? Feito? Provavelmente nunca saberemos, mas é interessante notar que o MPSR foi feito bem após a criação do Grupo, de modo que a Nintendo teria tido muito tempo para tomar consciência da nossa existência e do nosso sistema. E sim, por que isso não foi dado a Mario, o personagem principal da série com quem todos querem ser amigos, ou a Peach, a princesa adorada, ou Yoshi, o dinossauro popular? A coroa de Daisy A atual coroa Daisy apresenta duas gemas verdes na frente e nas costas, cada uma cercada por quatro gemas brancas (pétalas) e duas jóias vermelhas nos lados. Poderíamos pensar que as quatro gemas brancas que formam a flor representam cada um dos 4 territórios (Birabuto, Muda, Easton e Chai) que compõem Sarasaland e o centro verde, o Castelo da Daisy, onde Sarasaland se uniu! Veja também * http://we-are-daisy.wikia.com/wiki/Sarasaland_Gossip_Magazine Sarasaland Gossip Magazine Categoria:Conteúdo fan-made Categoria:Jogos